La caccia
| immagine=1x04lockesfoot.JPG | titolo_originale=Walkabout | numero_stagione=1 | numero_episodio=04 | giorni=4-5 | data_ABC=13 ottobre 2004 | data_FOX=5 aprile 2005 | data_RAI=13 marzo 2006 | lunghezza=42:45 | flashback=Locke | sceneggiatore=David Fury | regista=Jack Bender | guest=L. Scott Caldwell - Rose | costar=John Simon Jones - l'agente di viaggio Billy Ray Gallion - Randy Burgess Stephen J. Rafferty - Warren|}} è il quarto episodio della prima stagione di Lost. Non appena il cibo inizia a scarseggiare Locke suggerisce di sopravvivere cibandosi dei cinghiali che vivono all'interno dell'Isola. Nel frattempo gli altri sopravvissuti prendono una decisione riguardo ai corpi che ancora si trovano nella fusoliera. Trama Flashback left|thumb|[[Locke al lavoro]] Locke è al lavoro in una fabbrica di scatole quando riceve una telefonata di un uomo che si rivolge a lui chiamandolo "Colonnello Locke": l'uomo gli propone di incontrarsi nel solito posto alle 13:00. John accetta volentieri e risponde all'uomo parlando in una specie di codice misterioso che i due hanno architettato per non farsi comprendere dagli altri. Il capo di Locke, Randy, poco dopo si avvicina alla scrivania di John commentando in modo sprezzante l'efficienza del suo lavoro: Randy dice a John che gli servono urgentemente dei verbali e nel far questo, dimostrando di aver origliato la telefonata, lo chiama sarcasticamente “Colonnello”. Il luogo dove Locke ed il suo collega si incontrano alle 13:00 è l'area della pausa pranzo dove John e GL12 sono soliti giocare con i soldatini. Poco dopo compare Randy che non si riserva di far pesare su John la sua posizione ed il suo ruolo: l'uomo gli rivela di aver consultato la sua scheda personale appurando che non è mai stato nell'esercito e men che meno è mai stato un Colonnello. Inoltre lo scoraggia dal fare il viaggio in Australia che John ha in programma da tempo e che lui ha scoperto frugando nei cassetti della sua scrivania; Locke ribatte che si tratta di un'esperienza all'insegna di battute caccia e spunti per il rinnovamento spirituale. Il collega di John gli chiede se lui parlerà di questo viaggio che tanto desidera ad Helen e Randy ride apertamente al pensiero che John Locke possa avere una donna al suo fianco. Poi dice a John che lui non potrà mai fare cose di questo genere, non sono per lui: John lo liquida dicendo "Non ditemi che non lo posso fare!". ♪ thumb|right|[[Locke protesta per essere ammesso al viaggio]] Locke sta parlando al telefono con una donna che chiama Helen e le sta raccontando entusiasticamente del viaggio che sta per fare in Australia e che lui ha sempre sognato: in realtà questa donna è un'operatrice telefonica che John non ha mai né visto né incontrato. John chiede insistentemente alla donna di accompagnarlo in questo suo viaggio, che ha già preso i biglietti anche per lei, ma la donna gli risponde che non può uscire con i suoi clienti e gli consiglia di trovarsi un analista. Poi, lasciando Locke senza parole e possibilità di ribattere, conclude la chiamata. Finalmente in Australia, Locke è pronto per incominciare il suo viaggio. Il suo agente di viaggio però non vuole farlo partecipare perché nelle sue condizioni non sarebbe in grado di effettuare il tour: per di più l'agente di viaggio rimprovera severamente John perchè ha esplicitamente taciuto di dichiarare lo stato fisico in cui lui versa per paura che altrimenti non sarebbe nemmeno stato ammesso nel gruppo che effettua il tour. Poi l'uomo consiglia a Locke di ritornare in America. Mentre Locke afferma che nessuno ha il diritto di dirgli che lui non può fare qualcosa l'agente di viaggio si dirige verso l'autobus del tour e Locke si sposta da sotto la scrivania dimostrando di essere su una carrozzina a rotelle: è paralitico. Subito dopo lo schianto del volo 815 John, sdraiato sulla spiaggia, osserva incredulo un suo piede: con sua enorme sorpresa si accorge di poter muoverne le dita. Prima con grande titubanza, poi con sempre maggior sicurezza inizia a sgranchirsi le gambe e riesce ad alzarsi in piedi: un istante dopo John viene chiamato da Jack per aiutarlo a liberare un altro passeggero schiacciato da un pezzo dell'aereo. ♪ Sull'Isola thumb|left|[[Jack esplora la fusoliera]] Durante la notte, sulla spiaggia, parecchi sopravvissuti si svegliano di soprassalto all'abbaiare di Vincent che punta il suo sguardo verso la fusoliera dell'aereo: dal suo interno infatti provengono dei suoni misteriosi, che sembrano grugniti, accompagnati da rumori di oggetti trascinati e spostati con violenza. Jack è il primo che cautamente si avvicina alla fusoliera con una torcia in mano, Sawyer lo segue a ruota; ma, quando puntano la luce all'interno della fusoliera, i responsabili di tutto quel rumore si accorgono della loro presenza e li caricano. Tutti fuggono impauriti e si mettono in salvo mentre le bestie uscite dalla fusoliera scappano nella foresta alle loro spalle. Locke si avvicina al gruppo ed afferma che le cause di tutto quel trambusto erano solo dei cinghiali selvatici in cerca di cibo. Ancora scossi per l'accaduto i superstiti discutono riguardo alla situazione della fusoliera e dei morti contenuti al suo interno: i corpi sono infatti in fase di putrefazione ed attirano animali selvatici mettendo tutti loro in pericolo. Jack propone di bruciare tutti i corpi al tramonto, nutrendo anche la speranza che il fuoco possa essere visto da eventuali soccorritori. Sayid non è d'accordo con quest'idea perchè in questo modo non si mostrerebbe alcun rispetto per le legittime e personali convinzioni religiose degli individui defunti riguardo alla loro morte. L'idea di Jack viene però condivisa dalla maggior parte dei componenti del gruppo e quindi si decide di organizzare la pira per il tardo pomeriggio del giorno seguente. right|thumb|Il [[coltello di Locke manca di poco Sawyer]] La mattina seguente Kate trova Sayid che sta lavorando per cercare di capire in che punto si trova il segnale radio captato in precedenza: l'uomo ha in mente una soluzione per quel problema ma finora non è riuscito nel suo intento. Nel frattempo Locke ritrova la sua valigia tra i rottami dell'aereo e, mentre Michael discute con il figlio a proposito del frequentare o meno il signor Locke, fra Hurley e Sawyer scoppia una piccola disputa sul contenuto di uno zaino che hanno trovato; il cibo inizia a scarseggiare e Hurley incolpa Sawyer di fare incetta di noccioline, l'unico alimento rimasto a loro disposizione. Kate, che è arrivata lì accanto insieme al resto del gruppo, riesce a dividere i due e Jack interviene rincuorando tutti e dicendo loro che riusciranno a sopravvivere alla fame. Sawyer, seduto su un sedile scampato all'incidente, ribatte sarcastico a questa affermazione finché un coltello, che si conficca appena di fianco al suo volto, lo zittisce. E' stato Locke a lanciarlo: l'uomo afferma che da quel momento in poi dovranno iniziare a cacciare per sopravvivere e mostra agli altri sopravvissuti una scorta di coltelli che aveva imbarcato con la sua valigia. ♪ Kate si prepara a partire per cacciare assieme a Locke quando viene fermata da Jack che le chiede perché lei vada sempre in missione nella giungla: la ragazza gli rivela che Sayid l'ha incaricata di piazzare un'antenna di sua progettazione in un luogo elevato all'interno della foresta in modo da provare ad identificare l'origine del segnale radio della donna francese. Anche Michael vuole partire per la missione e chiede a Sun di guardargli Walt mentre lui è via: anche se la donna non parla inglese riesce a capire e acconsente. Dall'altra parte della spiaggia, Claire chiede a Jack se quella sera ricorderà tutti i nomi delle persone che sono morte nell'incidente prima di bruciare i loro corpi nella fusoliera: Jack però non se la sente e quindi sarà la stessa Claire a farlo. Intanto Boone parla a Shannon di Rose, la donna che ha perso suo marito nell'incidente. Boone è preoccupato perché la donna sta sempre da sola: Shannon mostra poco interesse per l'argomento, comunque preferisce pensare a se stessa ed il ragazzo controbatte dicendo che se non fosse per lui non avrebbe nemmeno di che mangiare. Shannon, piccata, gli risponde che può procurarsi del pesce anche senza il suo aiuto. Nella giungla, nel frattempo, Locke ha trovato delle tracce di cinghiale. Non lontano dalla spiaggia, Shannon incontra Charlie nella giungla: il ragazzo stava per farsi una dose; la ragazza lo seduce convincendolo a pescare un pesce per lei. Nel frattempo Boone chiede a Jack di parlare a Rose per chiederle se ha bisogno di aiuto. Il dottore pare riluttante e Boone si allontana: Jack si reca allora da Rose provando ad intavolare un discorso ma la donna rimane in silenzio stringendosi l'anello del marito tra le mani. left|thumb|[[Jack parla a Rose sulla spiaggia]] Intanto nella giungla Michael parla a Kate di Walt, di come il ragazzo abbia sempre vissuto con la madre, morta solo due settimane prima, e di come lui abbia avuto davvero pochi contatti con il figlio fino a quel momento. Proseguendo nella giungla i tre improvvisamente sentono lo strano rumore della notte precedente e Locke intima a Kate ed a Michael di stare zitti. Michael è però innervosito dal silenzio prolungato e chiede a Locke per quale motivo loro debbano stare zitti: istantaneamente un cinghiale sbuca fuori da un cespuglio e li travolge facendoli cadere a terra. Michael ha la peggio e viene ferito nello scontro. Kate cerca di curare Michael che si è ferito ad una gamba nella caduta: la ragazza poi soccorre Locke, anche lui travolto dal cinghiale, e gli chiede come stia. L’uomo le risponde chiamandola Helen. Locke poi sembra riprendersi da quel momento di stordimento e dice a Kate di riportare indietro Michael al campo per farlo curare: nel frattempo lui cercherà di catturare da solo il cinghiale e, quando gli altri due cercano di dissuaderlo, ripete loro la frase "Non ditemi che non lo posso fare".♪ Alla spiaggia, intanto, Charlie e Hurley cercano di pescare un pesce per Shannon usando un bastone appuntito ma non sembrano essere molto esperti. Nel frattempo Claire dà a Sayid una lettera che ha trovato tra le macerie e che ha sopra il suo nome: l'uomo apre la busta ed osserva teneramente il volto di una giovane donna di colore. Rose intanto sembra risvegliarsi dai suoi pensieri e comincia a conversare con Jack: l'uomo, fra le altre cose, le rivela che lui è diventato un dottore anche perchè gli studi medici sono sempre stati presenti nella sua famiglia. ♪ thumb|right|[[Charlie e Hurley cercano di procurarsi del cibo pescando]] Mentre Kate e Michael tornano alla spiaggia la ragazza si ferma un istante per arrampicarsi su un albero e piazzare l'antenna datale da Sayid: mentre la sta posizionandola i due sentono dalla giungla il suono del Mostro e Kate si spaventa e fa cadere dall'albero l'antenna che si rompe. Locke, che si trova poco distante, sta seguendo il cinghiale quando il Mostro sbuca dagli alberi vicino a lui e gli si avvicina, mentre l'uomo lo osserva combattuto fra la sorpresa e la paura. Nei pressi della fusoliera, mentre Sawyer dà a Claire alcuni diari e documenti trovati in precedenza e che appartenevano ad alcuni dei defunti, Michael e Kate giungono alla spiaggia; non hanno preso niente e inoltre Locke è nella giungla con il Mostro e viene ormai dato per spacciato. Mentre Boone informa la sorella sugli sviluppi di questa vicenda, sopraggiunge Charlie con il pesce che con gran fatica è riuscito a catturare e lo consegna a Shannon; la ragazza lo ringrazia vezzosa. Boone, che ha seguito tutta la scena, dice alla sorella che prova pena per ciò che Charlie ha fatto per lei e disgusto per come Shannon abbia usato ancora una volta le persone per ottenere quel che le serviva. Più in là sulla spiaggia, Jack e Rose si mettono in cammino per tornare al campo ed il dottore coglie l'occasione per dirle che la sera ci sarà un memoriale per le vittime dell'incidente: Jack le spiega quindi che lei potrebbe dire due parole per suo marito, ma Rose non ne vuole sapere perché sa che suo marito è ancora vivo, da qualche parte. ♪ Improvvisamente Jack vede un uomo in piedi tra gli alberi e ne rimane sconvolto: al secondo sguardo, però, l'uomo è sparito e Jack, confuso, segue Rose verso il campo. left|thumb|[[Claire, Boone e Hurley celebrano il funerale.]] Kate torna da Sayid con l'antenna rotta: è molto dispiaciuta per il fallimento della missione e gli promette che riproverà di nuovo finché non avrà successo. All'arrivo di Jack Kate lo informa che durante la caccia Locke ha incontrato il Mostro sul suo percorso e probabilmente ne è stato vittima. Mentre la ragazza parla, però, Jack nota ancora l'apparizione dell'uomo misterioso e stavolta lo insegue nella giungla. Durante il suo inseguimento però inciampa e cade al suolo. Sentendo avvicinarsi dei passi, Jack è molto spaventato ma si solleva quando vede comparire Locke, tutto sporco di sangue sulla maglietta, che trasporta con sé un grosso cinghiale: il primo giorno di caccia è andato bene. ♪ Al tramonto del sole, mentre la fusoliera brucia, Claire legge tutti i nomi dei morti nell'incidente del volo 815. Charlie è poco distante e sta facendosi una dose; poi raggiunge il gruppo. L'unico che non partecipa alla funzione è Jack che è intento a guardare il mare perso nei suoi pensieri. Michael si avvicina a Locke e, nel complimentarsi con lui, gli chiede se abbia visto in faccia il Mostro: l'uomo risponde di non aver visto niente. ♪ Guardando poi attraverso il fuoco, John intravvede la sua sedia a rotelle e la osserva, felice di non doverla più usare. ♪ Curiosità Generale * Kate è vegetariana. * E' solo dopo l'attacco del cinghiale che Michael si toglie l'orologio. Lo indossa ancora immediatamente dopo l'attacco ma lo toglie sulla strada di ritorno verso il campo. L'orologio sembra essersi rotto durante l'attacco. Questo spiega in parte perché si metta a cercare un altro orologio e indossi il Rolex della Paik nell'episodio successivo. * Questo episodio spiega il commento di Locke a Walt nell'episodio precedente circa il miracolo che sarebbe avvenuto. In qualche modo, infatti, Locke ha riacquistato l'uso delle gambe. * Il nome di alcuni passeggeri morti viene citato da Claire durante la cerimonia funeraria: si sentono Judith Martha Wexler, Steve e Kristen, Emmanuel Rafael Ortiz, Harold Wollstein (posto 23C), Millicent Louise D'Agostino. * Dopo che Randy ha affrontato Locke, John ritorna al lavoro. Appena viene stampata la ricevuta si può riconoscere il suono familiare del mostro. Ciò ha senso poiché il produttore ha affermato che il suono del mostro è stato campionato da una stampante di ricevute montata su un taxi di New York. * Il pendente di Claire rappresenta il simbolo dell'amore in mandarino. * Nel flashback, Locke ha, attaccato al letto, una macchina elettromedicale per la stimolazione del nervo; è un PRO ElecDT® della Hako-Med usata per stimolare i nervi motori e la riabilitazione muscolare. * Harold è un uomo che Claire dice essere stato seduto nel sedile 23C sull'aeroplano, vicino a Jack: nei flashback di Jack, però, il posto accanto al suo è sempre vuoto. * Terry O'Quinn aveva precedentemente interpretato un episodio della serie di Chris Carter Millennium: l'episodio si intitolava "Caccia". Note di produzione * Questo è il secondo episodio ad avere un flashback sull'isola. * Il titolo originale di questo episodio era "Lord of the Files", riferimento tratto dal titolo del romanzo Il signore delle mosche e l'occupazione di Locke. * In questo episodio fa la sua prima apparizione Randy Nations. * Nelle 2 scene in cui appare in questo episodio, Christian Shephard non è interpretato dall'attore John Terry, che lo interpreterà in tutti gli episodi successivi a partire dalla puntata seguente "Il coniglio bianco". Tuttavia, l'attore che qui lo interpreta ha una certa somiglianza con l'originale nelle inquadrature in campo lungo. * Nella prima versione dell'episodio, la foto di Nadia che Sayid sta guardando raffigura una donna diversa (una controfigura). Tuttavia, poiché la puntata "Solitudine" era stata girata prima che quest'episodio fosse trasmesso in televisione, i produttori riuscirono a sostituire l'immagine della controfigura con la foto di Andrea Gabriel, l'attrice che interpreta Nadia, in tempo per la trasmissione di questo episodio. * Il personaggio di Emilie de Ravin, Claire, è finalmente citata in questo episodio. Errori *Quando Hurley e Charlie stanno provando a pescare con la lancia, la t-shirt di Hurley si rivela completamente bagnata o bagnata a metà alternativamente per tutta la durata della scena. **Inoltre, il tatuaggio sulla spalla destra di Charlie scompare durante la scena. *Locke dice a Randy che Norman Croucher riuscì a scalare il monte Everest nonostante avesse le gambe amputate. Benché Norman Croucher abbia scalato molte montagne, non scalò mai l'Everest. *Durante il flashback in Australia possono essere viste molte vetture con il volante a sinistra anziché a destra, ciò indica che la scena fu girata alle Hawaii. *Quando Locke viene visto in piedi alla fine dell'episodio, si può sentire Claire chiedere aiuto urlando disperatamente prima che Jack gridi a Locke di dargli una mano. Nell'episodio pilota si sente Claire urlare ancora allo stesso modo dopo che Jack e Locke hanno aiutato un passeggero. Questo errore è stato corretto nella versione tedesca in quanto non viene più sentita Claire urlare. *Quando Jack chiede l'aiuto di Locke, quello che dice è diverso da quello detto originariamente. Nel flashback dice "You! come on! Come over here! Get over here and gimme a hand!" mentre durante l'episodio pilota dice You! Come on! Come over here, gimme a hand!." *Nella scena finale, quando viene bruciata la fusoliera, un'ampia inquadratura mostra sulla sinistra la sedia a rotelle di Locke ad una certa distanza dal fuoco. Dopo che Locke l'ha osservata e sorride, la sedia a rotelle è mostrata direttamente davanti al fuoco. *Kate dice a Jack di essere vegetariana, anche se nell'episodio precedente ("Tabula rasa") stia mangiando delle uova e pancetta a casa di Ray. **Tuttavia, questa potrebbe essere una bugia detta per motivi di convenienza, o semplicemente perché le piaccia di mentire. *Quando Jack va a parlare con Rose, le dice che era seduto al 23A. Noi apprendiamo in "Esodo, prima parte che Jack era, invece, seduto al posto 23B. *Nella versione italiana, il marito di Rose viene pronunciato Bernàrd mentre è Bèrnard. Tematiche ricorrenti * Locke e il suo collega stanno giocando ad un gioco da tavolo. Il gioco ha delle analogie con alcuni giochi conosciuti. Il tabellone di gioco con i 3 dadi rossi e i 2 bianchi richiamano il Risiko. Tuttavia vengono usati dei pezzi che sono piuttosto simili a quelli del gioco Axis & Allies. (Giochi) * Il capo di Locke, Randy, si scoprirà essere anche il manager di Hurley al fast food. * La certezza di Rose che i passeggeri della sezione di coda del Volo 815 siano sopravvissuti si rivelerà vera. * Shannon raggira Charlie chiedendogli di prendere un pesce per lei. * L'episodio si apre con un inquadratura dell'occhio destro di Locke. * Locke afferma che la caccia è il suo destino. * La paralisi di Locke è apparentemente guarita dopo l'incidente aereo. * Jack è ossessionato dalla figura di un uomo. * Michael parla a Kate della sua difficoltà di creare un legame con Walt. * Sayid respinge l'idea di bruciare i corpi nella fusoliera in quanto non c'è nessuna ricompensa per il suo credo religioso. * Quando Kate sta parlando con Jack per andare nella giungla, gli dice di non essere interessata alla caccia al cinghiale perché lei è vegetariana. Nell'episodio "Tabula rasa", invece, la si vede mangiare per colazione della pancetta con uova. (Truffe e inganni) * Jack dice a Rose che è nato per fare il dottore, poiché anche suo padre lo era. (Fato contro libero arbitrio) * Rose dice a Jack che è una brava persona. (Buoni e cattivi) * Locke dice all'agente di viaggio australiano sta vivendo da 4 anni sulla sedia a rotelle. (Numeri) * La relazione telefonica di Locke con Helen dura da 8 anni prima che le chieda di venire con lui in Australia. (Numeri) * Jack comincia a vedere suo padre. * Michael parla della sua continua ricerca di trovare un legame con Walt. (Relazioni) * Durante i preparativi per il funerale Michael chiede a John se avesse visto il mostro, il quale risponde semplicemente di no. Questo ancora prima che lui ed il mostro avessero effettivamente un incontro ravvicinato. (Truffe e inganni) Riferimenti Culturali * Il gioco a cui gioca Locke con il suo collega sembra simile ad alcuni giochi conosciuti, ma non è identico. Il tabellone di gioco con i tre dadi rossi ed i due bianchi è quello del Risiko, ma sono usati anche dei pezzi più grandi molto simili a quelli usati in Axis & Allies. * Il signore delle mosche : I sopravvissuti che scappano impauriti dal cinghiale selvaggio potrebbero essere un riferimento al "Il Signore delle Mosche" dove un bambino è terrorizzato da una "bestia" nella foresta. * La caccia è anche un "rito di iniziazione" rituale preso dalla tradizione degli Aborigeni Australiani che viene fatto al tredicesimo anno di età in cui il giovane deve vivere incivilmente per sei mesi. Un altro punto interessante è che il termine "Caccia" significa spesso dirigersi verso un obiettivo non determinato. ** La sopravvivenza di Locke al disastro aereo e la possibilità di avere la sua "caccia" potrebbe richiamare una sorta di rito d'iniziazione. ** Il significato del rito di iniziazione si comprende appieno dal flashback di Locke quando l'uomo cerca di andare a "caccia" mentre è ancora sulla sedia a rotelle: andare a caccia consentirebbe a Locke di dimostrare che potrebbe sopravvivere e cacciare ancora sebbene sia disabile ed in questo modo determinerebbe ciò che è in grado di fare o non fare. ** Il termine "caccia" (walkabout) potrebbe anche riferirsi alla possibilità che ha Locke di "aggirarsi" (walk about) sull'Isola in cerca di cinghiali e quindi di potersi muovere dopo che era rimasto paralizzato. * La Pira funeraria per bruciare i corpi nella fusoliera non viene accettata da Sayid, il quale vorrebbe tener conto delle credenze religiose o dei valori dei defunti. * Impiegati... male! : il confronto tra Randy e Locke, nel quale il primo chiede il rapporto TPS, potrebbe riferirsi ad una scena tratta da un film del 1999, Impiegati... male! . In questa scena il capo, Bill Lumbergh, domanda esattamente la stessa cosa a Peter Gibbons e nello stesso modo. Inoltre l'ambiente circostante è molto simile. A partire da questo film il rapporto TPS è diventato un termine usato per descrivere una qualsiasi scartoffia inutile. * Capitan America : Capitan America è un personaggio dei fumetti Marvel creato nel 1941. È il protagonista di numerosi fumetti e libri (1941-presente), cartoni animati (1944), serie tv (1966) e film (1979, 1991, 2011, 2014). Shannon chiama sarcasticamente così Boone per voler aiutare Rose. * The Beverly Hillbillies : Hurley e Sawyer si azzuffano per le arachidi e jack li blocca chiedendo che cosa stia succedendo. Nella versione in lingua originale Hurley risponde: "Jethro here is holding the last of the peanuts." Jethro Bodine è un personaggio inventato di questa sitcom statunitense degli anni '60. * Willy Wonka e la fabbrica di cioccolato : Claire menziona una ricevuta di noleggio di questo film, recuperata da una vittima dell'incidente. Nominato per un Academy Award per la miglior musica, il film racconta la storia di un gruppo di bambini invitati in una fabbrica che sono segretamente candidati a sostituire l'attuale proprietario. * La piccola principessa : viene menzionata una ricevuta di noleggio di questo film. La piccola principessa ''è un film del 1995 ed ha avuto 2 nomination all'oscar per la miglior fotografia e la miglior scenografia. * Cuore di tenebra : Jack chiede a Kate il motivo per il quale voglia andare nel ''cuore di tenebra della giungla. Si tratta di un romanzo breve di Joseph Conrad che parla di un viaggio fisico psicologico attraverso il cuore del continente africano. * Norman Croucher : John parlando a Randy dice erroneamente che Norman Croucher, un alpinista inglese a cui sono state amputate le gambe con le protesi, abbia scalato l'Everest. Tecniche di narrazione * Nel flashback, John Locke sta progettando di fare un'escursione nell'entroterra australiano. Gli viene detto che è incapace di fare ciò che crede essere il suo destino, cosa di cui effettivamente è impossibilitato a fare. Dopo essere precipitato nell'isola (ed essere inspiegabilmente guarito) ha potuto realizzare il suo destino affrontando il mostro e uccidendo il cinghiale da solo. * Quando Locke era paralizzato, il suo senso di autostima e fiducia era molto basso ed era dominato dalla rabbia e dal dolore. Dopo aver miracolosamente riacquistato l'uso delle gambe, è diventato fiducioso ed in pace con se stesso. * La decisa convinzione di Rose che ci siano dei sopravvissuti, tra cui suo marito Bernard, della sezione di coda, si è dimostrata essere vera. * Si scopre che Locke non poteva camminare prima dello schianto. * L'episodio inizia con un flashback di Locke il giorno dell'incidente, con lui sdraiato sulla spiaggia, muovendo le dita del piede, mettendosi una scarpa ed alzandosi lentamente. Alla fine dell'episodio lo stesso flashback viene usato per raccontare la condizione precedente lo schianto. La trama precedente formisce il contesto per le azioni di Locke sulla spiaggia. * Locke dice a Randy: "Non mi dire che non lo posso fare!", e lo ripete anche all'agente di viaggio australiano. Più tardi sull'isola lo ripeterà anche a Kate che aveva messo in dubbio la sua capacità di cacciare un cinghiale. * La paralisi di Locke è richiamata più volte durante l'episodio: ** Locke è sorpreso quando riesce a muovere le dita del piede quando si sveglia sulla spiaggia. ** Uno dei sopravvissuti utilizza una sedia a rotelle per trasportare della legna. ** Locke guarda il suo piede quando è a terra dopo essere stato caricato da un cinghiale. ** Il capo di Locke gli chiede come possa fare un'escursione e cacciare in quelle condizioni. ** Locke cita Norman Coucher come esempio per dimostrare come anche lui possa fare quel viaggio, affermando che sia il suo destino. ** Locke è visto usare un apparecchio per la stimolazione di un nervo quando è al telefono con Helen. * Alla fine del flashback con Randy, Locke torna al suo lavoro con la calcolatrice. Il suono della calcolatrice è simile a quello del mostro di fumo, il che indica il collegamento futuro di Locke con esso. Analisi della storia * Kate, Locke e Michael cacciano un cinghiale per procurare del cibo per i superstiti dell'incidente. * Locke dice che la pazienza è la caratteristica principale di un leader. Connessione tra gli episodi Riferimenti ad altri episodi * Rose dice a Jack di non aver mantenuto la promessa fatta sull'aereo, che era quella di tenerle compagnia fino a quando suo marito non fosse tornato dal bagno. (Pilota, prima parte) Allusioni ad altri episodi * Locke disse a Walt che un miracolo è accaduto. In questo episodio si comprende il significato della frase: Locke ha riacquistato l'uso delle gambe. (Pilota, seconda parte) Categoria:Episodi della prima stagione Categoria:Episodi dedicati a Locke